


this may sound a little rough

by OutlandishWhalesharks



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, ansgt soft(ish) jacob, enemies to loves, jacob is a blind idiot, som smut at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutlandishWhalesharks/pseuds/OutlandishWhalesharks
Summary: Jacob refuses to admit he’s caught feelings for the rookie Deputy.





	this may sound a little rough

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is for the FC5 Birthday Bash! My giftee was ect00plasm I hope they (and everyone else) enjoy!
> 
> The title is from Don't Want to Fall in Love by Green Day.
> 
> Happy FC5 Anniversary everyone!!

Jacob’s large fingers tighten around the knife in one hand as he harshly cuts into the chicken on his plate. His eyes shoot back and forth between the Deputy and his brother, he can’t help but be pissed. 

They spent the whole damn day together, then they show up late for dinner. Her face flushed and they have both obviously avoided each other’s gaze throughout the evening. John’s been in a pissy mood the whole time, sneering at everything she’s said.

It’s pretty obvious that what’s going on, Jacob’s not an idiot. He knows John’s the pretty one of the family, of course she chose him, but now he has to watch them in their lovers spat. It’s pathetic and weak, at least that what he tells himself as he ignores the burning pang of jealousy in his gut.

No not jealousy. Just irritation, she’s gonna be a real pain on the way home and he doesn’t want to deal it. That’s all it is.

Finally the spectacle ends and Jacob can take the Deputy back to the Veterans Center. After touching foreheads to his family he begins to head towards the door using a hand at her back to usher her out the door. He definitely doesn’t take note of the way his hand fits perfectly.

John makes his way towards them before they can reach the door. The soldier’s body stiffens as he watches his little brother grab her arm and lean close to whisper to her, with a smug smile on his face. Her body stiffens as she distinctively turns her side away from him. Jacob tries not to pay attention he doesn’t want to know why. 

The Deputy’s eyes widen in shock for a brief moment before her brow furrows and her supple lips part. Though Jacob doesn’t give her a chance to speak.

“Let's go you two already wasted ‘nough of our time.” He grunts in reply before he lets go and walks toward his vehicle.

He can hear her sigh as her footsteps follow his, he can’t help but feel a weight lift as he take her away from John. Maybe he’s the pathetic one.

The truck wheels crunch over gravel as scenery rushes by. The air in the truck cabin is tense at best, it always is after the weekly dinner, but now it’s even more so. 

The whole thing started months earlier when they tried to arrest Joseph and the reaping began. Pretty early on the Resistance realized they were outnumbered and the Deputy pled with the family to come to some sort of truce.

Of course Joseph jumped on the chance to have the rookie deputy be a part of their cause. But Jacob could see through her ploy. He noticed the way she had wore her hair, her low cut top, not to mention the obscene look she made towards John. 

She was using his siblings’ obsession to manipulate them, and Jacob had no intention of falling for it, so he insisted on having her stay with him. Of course John threw a hissy fit when Jacob suggested it, so they came to their own truce when it came to the damn woman. The siblings all got their own time with her to show her towards the path, but it was him she came home to. 

If the family were to house their greatest enemy, it only made sense that the head of security - the protector - keep a close eye on her. That was it, there was no other reasonin’ behind wanting her with him, at least that what he told himself.

A loud exaggerated sigh from the woman brings him out of his musings. Jacob was more than happy to soak in the tense silence, so of course she does the exact opposite of what he wants. 

“Aww what’s wrong sweetheart? You upset with how you left things with your lover back there?” He asks, only a fraction of his anger coming out in his cool tone.

The comment makes her snap her head in his direction, her nostrils flaring and fingers curling into fists. “What the hell is that supposed to mean? Your brother is definitely NOT my lover!” The last word is spat from her mouth like it burned her.

A humorless laugh is huffed out as he tries to ignore the sense of relief he feels at her words. “Hmmm sure didn’t look that way to me darlin’.”

 

“So tell me Jacob what the hell did it look like to you?” Her voice rising with each word, her expression showing irritation and maybe even hurt. 

That was the thing with her, she always wore her heart on her sleeve. Normally he’d find that to be a weakness, but more often than not, usually it left him reeling-wanting to do all he could to make and keep her happy. He had begun to believe she was using her feelings to manipulate him, she was spending an awful lot of time with Faith lately. What else could it be?

“Looked like a lovers spat to me, sweetheart.” He uses the last word as a barb to hide how much the idea of her with his brother affects him.

Out of the corner of his eye he can see her make a face like he kicked her puppy. He simply lifts an eyebrow and smirks at her.

An amusing squeaky sounds leaves her mouth before she says “That is NOT what happened.” 

He snorts at that - yeah right nothing happened. “Suuure. So if your not fucking my baby brother than what was going on between you two?”

“Nothing” she blurts out through gritted teeth.

“Oh I see.” He moves his head in an over eager nod. “So it was just nothin’ that made that pretty little blush grace your cheeks huh, and it was it just little bits of nothing he whispered in your ear before we left?”

 

The expected retort never comes so he takes his eyes away from the road to look at her. She’s staring at him a serious look on her face but there’s something else there too. Again he finds himself wanting to do whatever he can to remove it. 

He turns back to the road and opens his mouth to say something, anything really, but she beats him to it with a long loud sigh as she moves to look back out the window.

“If you really must know all of that was about my confession today...I-I had a new sin for him and...well lets just say he didn’t like the details.” 

They arrive at the Veterans’ Center, Jacob runs over what shes says while he shifts into park. His mind is working a mile per minute trying to guess what she could have said to him. And not much makes sense. 

He leans closer to her, maybe enjoying being in her personal space just a little too much, before he says “Yeah no.” He shakes his head with a smile, their noses almost touching.

“What?” The word is barely a whisper, those big eyes of hers about double in size.

“Sorry Honey, but I don’t buy it. Johnny Boy’s always been a bit...dramatic but I don’t see him actin’ like he did over a lousy confession. You must of done something more than that.” His eyebrow waggle at his last statement letting his meaning be known. 

Again her nostrils flare and her eyes somehow get even larger before her lids fall into a glare. Jacob swallows his disappointment reels back in rage putting more space between them.

“You stupid ass. You have NO idea what your talking about.” She then turns opens the door and starts to walk towards the building.

And really that just pisses him off, how dare she just walk away from him like that? He too hops out of the truck with quick agility as he makes his way over to her..

“Oh come on Princess. Just admit it. It’s not like anyone could blame ya, John is the pretty one of the bunch.” The tone he uses betrays his words, implying that there would indeed be lots of blame pointed at her.

His words stop her in her tracks, though she keeps her back to him. There’s a few long moments of silence as she breathes heavily, seething at his accusation. Then she stalks towards him, a glint in her eye. 

Jacob stills. He should stop her but he can’t. No that's not right, he could easily stop her in many different ways. The disturbing fact of the matter is that he doesn't want to. He cant stop looking at her lips, as various ideas of what she’ll do to him running through his mind.

Obviously his fantasies lead him to be caught off guard when the open palm of her hand meets his cheek. The smacking noise it makes causes the whole training yard of the Veterans Center to stop and look at him.

This doesn’t stop her anger or that look she’s making. “How fucking dare you. Of all the men in this god forsaken county, of all the Seeds, your brother is the last person I would let touch me that way!!”

Her chest is heaving, though her face softens somewhat with a curious look he can’t interpret. Nothing happens from it as she only turns around walks away. Again he notices that she seems to favor the one side as if she had been hurt.

Though his thoughts of that disrupted as her hips switch in a haughty manner as she walks away and he cant help but stare at her lovingly. No not lovingly, it’s just irritation he feels towards her. That's all.

It’s not until she leaves his vision that he starts to notice his men...staring. He straightens as his eyes darken into a glare. “What?!?!” he lets out in an intimidating growl.

One of the new guys has the gall to laugh. Without turning his head he takes his pistol from its holster and shoots him the leg. To the others around him he says “Do something with him.” They comply quickly.

He then looks around at the rest of his men only needing to quirk an eyebrow to get them all back to work. 

With his men back in line he decides he’s not quite done with the Deputy. No way is she getting the last word here.

As he stalks up to the building he runs over what she said ‘of all the Seeds.’ The look in her eye when she said that made him think that maybe she could want him...

With a shake of his head he tries to dispel his mind of those kind of thoughts. There’s no use in getting his hopes up. She’s beautiful, strong, clever and a real smart ass (and though he’d never admit it he loves that about her). What would she possibly want with an old, broken soldier?

Once he makes his way to her room he doesn't bother knocking and just barges in.

He should have knocked.

The Deputy’s shirt is thrown on the bed while she stands near her dresser. She’s trying to put a large bandage over her rib cage but the way she’s turned he can't quite see what. 

She looks at him with surprise for a few beats then attempts to rein back in her emotion. He can’t stop staring at her sun kissed skin, scattered with with small battle scars. 

Jacob expects her to say something smart or yell at him to leave instead he gets something so uniquely her. 

After a few moments she merely raises an eyebrow, a soft smile on her lips then says “If your gonna keep staring you should close the door.” She pauses and cocks her head. “That is unless you want your men to see too.” She smirks at him.

A growl escapes him, as he stalks towards her like she’s prey, slamming the door closed in the process. 

He stops as he gets closer noticing what she was covering up with the bandages. The word LUST in big angry letters scribbled from the back of her ribs to the front. The T was dangerously close to her breast. The dark and ugly tattoo is fresh and still raised.

A heated wave of jealousy washes over him

“John did this?” his voice is gruff.

She hums “Yes, I told you he didn’t like my confession today.” 

His fingers gently graze over the puffy, reddened skin. “You weren't kiddin’. “ He pauses a moment, thinking of the best way to phrase his next statement without letting on to his his own curiosity. 

“What, you tell him you wanted to screw that Boshaw idiot or somethin’?” He really can't imagine who else would cause such a reaction from John.

Her body tenses at that, as a delicate hand reaches up to cup his cheek, tearing his eyes from her wound to her face. The unfamiliar feeling startles him and she smiles lightly at that.

“No Sharky is not the one I’ve been thinking about constantly. Nor is he the one I have lust filled dreams over.”

A tight breath is released from Jacobs chest the lightest whisper leaving his lips “Then who?”

In return she simply rolls her eyes then pulls him closer to his face. 

There’s no more room in Jacobs mind to think of what she could be planning or anything else but his next moves. He reaches a hand up through her silken hair to cradle her head the other wrapping around to rest at the small of her back. 

Its awkward for a moment as their lips meet. Then the months of pent up want begin to overfill within him as he deepens their kiss and enters her mouth with his tongue. 

A small moan escapes her as his hand moves to unclasp her bra the other exploring the unmarked side of her body. 

Her hand snakes down his chest as the other one joins to help take off his jacket and shirt. It’s been so long since he’s been this exposed like this in front of a woman, let alone a woman like her. Jacob got over his appearance long ago but now as her eyes rake over his torso an odd sense of anxiety rushes over him.

The sweet look on her face settles him some, and all fears are replaced by hot heat as she begins to unbutton his pants, he does the same to her.

When her the majority of her clothing is removed she blinks up at him in nothing but a pair of red lace panties. Jacob backs her up to the wall as he kiss her roughly. He then begins to trail sweet kisses, with the occasional light bite, down her neck and body stop briefly to lightly suck on each nipple earning sweet mewls from his girl.

That what she is now, his. There was no going back on that. Now that he had her he was not going to go without.

His kisses continue down as he simultaneously brings his knees to the floor and her legs up over his shoulders, the wall behind her supporting her back. 

Each of her soft thighs get their fair share of kisses and nips before his mouth meets her sweet folds. He too has had vivid dreams of this and damn if she doesn’t taste a thousand times better than he ever could have imagined.

The Deputy’s pants of pleasure become more and more desperate as he continues. As her legs begin to shake he sticks a finger into her core causing her to scream as she unravels for him. A wicked smile paints across his face as he watches her.

As she comes down he begins to get up being sure to keep her steady. He then stands fully and grabs her hand.

In response to her quizzical stare he says “Come on Rook, give me break, i'm not a spring chicken.” He says as he tries to lead her to the chair in the corner of the room.

“Wait.” She exclaims before she heads to her dresser. She pauses a moment then opens the drawer and fetches a condom out. 

He smirks as sits on the chair beckoning her over to him “You had this planned for while didn’t you Princess?” 

The response he gets is a bite of her lips and another one of those sweet blushes. He smiles at her more than ready for what comes next.

She rips the condom and slowly brings it down over his member before she straddles him and slowly sinks down. They moan in unison at the long awaited sensation. He kisses her hard, as she settles around him. 

Jacob’s hips buck forward eliciting a small whine before she begins to move against him. The movements are slow at first before they quicken. Damn he didn’t know sex could feel this good. This could end way sooner than intended.

He grabs her ass again as he lifts her up. While remaining inside of her, he kicks the chair out of the way as he gently brings her down to the floor grabbing both legs so they rest against his chest, one foot on either side of head.

She moans loudly at the change in position. “Jacob, I’m so close.”

The older man can only growl in response as his thrusts become more and more erratic. He brings his thumb down to play with her clit, the action earning another moan before she’s sent over the edge with a loud shout of his name.

The action, combined with the pulsing of her body, cause him to peak as well with an animalistic groan. He lets her legs fall to either side of him as he falls forward on top of her. A lithe hand reaches up to run cool fingers up and down his back. 

A tired smile is etched across both of their faces. 

They begin to rise and untangle themselves from each other. Jacob sits up his back against the wall his legs spread outward. Rook surprises him by sitting up to only lay back down in his lap.

Jacob stiffens for a moment, unsure and not used to this kind of intimacy. Sure he’s fucked before, its natural and helps relieve tension, but he’s never involved these sorts of feelings before. He’s definitely never wanted to stay with the girl afterwards as he does now.

She starts to absently rub patterns into his stomach, the motion calms him. As he relaxes a thought he’s been pushing away needles back in. 

A humorless laugh leaves him, he hopes the sound disguises the vulnerability in his next question “You do this sorta thing with my baby brother Deputy?”

The hand rubbing his skin freezes and it’s her turn to stiffen. She sits up and turns to look him in the eye. Her eyes heated with anger and hurt. “No Jacob. I’ve only done this with you.” 

Without thought he pulls her into his lap. She turns her head again to rest it in the crook of his neck her earlier ministrations being again. In a softer tone she whispers “Only you Jacob”

His entire body heats as an involuntary smile breaks out on his face. His hold tightens around her. Yeah this could still all be ploy to destroy the project, that doesn't matter though, there’s no way in hell he’ll be letting her go any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you all enjoyed! For all things FC5 you can find me on tumblr as hopecountylovin


End file.
